


It’s relaxing. You should try it.

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New headcannon for otabek, bro i'm so proud, shared baths, tinny angst with TONS of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuri finds out that Otabek has a secret talent aka what my new headcannon is.





	It’s relaxing. You should try it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoki/gifts).



Yuri never expect this, sure Otabek has done either weird stuff in the past. Or he’s done home out of character stuff, like the time Yuri caught him listening to, “Me too.” at full blast. (Otabek still denies it!) However this takes the cake for Yuri, the literal cake for him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes thinking that he was imagining something but nope. Sitting on their kitchen island is a beautiful cake, the cake is a soft baby pink the body made up of large flower petals curling at the ends. To top it all off was an arrangement of small pink flowers of varying sizes with pastel green leaves, all sat on a white cake stand. Yuri walked closer to the cake, marveling at its beauty and questioning how it got there. He reached his hand out to poke one of the petals when the shout of “Don’t touch” startled him from doing so. He turned to see a sleep deprived and flour covered Otabek in the kitchen entrance. “What his this?” Yuri gestured to him and the cake, “It’s flour and a cake.” Yuri sighed, “No Beka why are you covered in flour and what is this cake doing here? Did you make it?” Otabek’s expression changed from his normal stoic face to a small smile, his eyes seemed to grow brighter as he proudly said, “Yeah I made it” Yuri’s mouth hung open a bit as he started at his boyfriend, “I knew you could cook but this...” once again he gestured to the cake, “How come I never knew about this!” Otabek shrugged, “My mother taught me, I guess it never really came up.” Yuri stood in the same spot staring at the cake and then back to Otabek, “It’s too early for this shit.” was all Yuri said as he exited the kitchen in favor of his bed. Yuri thought that maybe if he went to bed this would all be some crazy dream that his brain had cooked up. After he took an extra nap he slowly woke up to Otabek’s warm body behind him and potya purring, cuddled up next to his head. He snuggled back into Otabek’s arms, basking in the safety and peace he felt. About thirty minutes later Yuri’s stomach rumbled so loud that he thought people in China could probably hear it, he tried to wiggle free from Otabek’s grasp. “Beka I love you, but you’re like an octopus.” Yuri grumbled as Otabek wouldn’t let go. “ Yura?” was his response as he started to wake up, “Sorry Beka, I’ll make you breakfast as an apology, come one let's get up.” Yuri combed his fingers through his hair, “Mmmmh tired” was the response Yuri got. “How late did you stay up, medved'?” Otabek sighed with content, “All night.” Yuri stopped his movement, “What, why?!” Otabeks eyebrow moved up. “I had to bake that cake.” Yuri pressed his hands to his face as his boyfriend whined without his touch. “I thought it was all a dream.” He shook his head as Otabek’s body rumbled with laughter, “No süyispenşilik, I would show it to you but anam took it.” Yuri collapsed back onto the bed, “Oh god,” he paused, “So you bake?” Otabek shrugged, “Is that a bad thing?” Yuri shook his head, “No no I just didn’t expect it.” they sat there as Yuri began to process that his leather clad boyfriend, who doesn’t express his emotions around others except him. Who drives a motorcycle and dj’s at clubs is a baker. “I’m going to make breakfast,” he pressed a kiss to Otabek’s forehead. “Sleep and I’ll wake you for it okay. You can’t sleep all day or it’ll turn your sleep cycle to shit.” Otabek gave a weak grunt already half asleep as Yuri left to make food.

 

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

Yuri slammed the door shut, he angrily kicked his shoes off and threw his skating bag. He started muttering under his breath as he threw his coat to the ground. His face softened however as Otabek came to greet him at the door, “Rough day?” Otabek opened his arms and Yuri gladly went into them, “It’s hard without you, the piggy and the old man’s pda was worst then before, Mila kept trying to pick me up and Yakoh wouldn’t stop yelling at me.” Yuri mumbled into his embrace, “Why don’t you shower and I can show you something?” Otabek slowly started to rock Yuri, “Will you join me?” Yuri hugged him tighter as Otabek smiled, “Yeah, let’s go.” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s thighs as Yuri wrapped them around his middle and he carried him to there bathroom. While Yuri was just a bit taller than him he still like to wrap himself up in Otabek’s embraces. “Beka can we take a bath instead?” Yuri said as Otabek set him down on the counter, “Of Course kotenka.” He prepared the bath adding some bubbles to the water, all while Yuri watched from the counter. “Come here meniñ ayuım.” Yuri stretched his arms out. When he reached him he set his hands around his hips and Yuri cupped his face. “What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you?” Yuri leaned in and kissed Otabek, “I should be asking you the same question.” Otabek brushed some hair out of Yuri’s face. Once the bath was full they undressed and stepped in, Otabek holding Yuri in his arms. They sat in silence for a bit just enjoying each other company. “Lets wash up before the water gets too cold.” Otabek grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub, he washed Yuri taking care to rub his aching muscles and not get soap in his eyes. Then Yuri helped wash Otabek both of them laughing as Yuri spiked Otabek’s hair into a mohawk. They soon left the tub and changed into soft pj’s even though it was mid-day. “When can you come back again?” Yuri said as his toweled his hair dry, “In a two days.” Otabek grabbed for the brush as Yuri liked his hair combed. Otabek cringed at the memory of badly landing a jump and spraining his ankle pretty badly. “Good I hate that you’re not there with me.” Yuri sat on the bed and Otabek sat behind him brushing his hair as Yuri practically purred with content. He braided his hair then slowly lead him to the kitchen. There he uncovered a plate full of non- decorated cupcakes, Yuri tipped his head in confused and Otabek gave him a soft smile. “When I had a bad day my mom and I would make cupcakes, frost them and take some to the neighbors. I thought that instead of taking them to the neighbors we can secretly keep them, plus I thought it could help relax you more.” Otabek pulled him in for a hug, “I don’t know Beka.” Yuri mumbled against him, “It’s okay, they don’t have to be perfect plus, It’s relaxing. You should try it.” he rubbed his hand up and down Yuri’s back. “Okay I try it.” Otabek hugged him tighter. Otabek pulled out the kitchen stool for Yuri and sat on the one next him him. He gave him the necessary supplies out of the bin next to the cupcakes, he showed him the different tips and how to change them and fill the piping bags. Once Yuri felt confent enough he let him loose, otabek decorated his with swirls and flowers creating beautiful designs. While Yuri tired to repeat him he just couldn’t, they came out sloppy looking and uneven. Yuri grew frustrated at this and was about to give up when Otabek gave him kiss on the cheek and remind him to just have fun. Yuri calmed after this and seemed to enjoy himself more, putting as much frosting on the cupcakes as he could get away with. Once done they stacked them back on the plate, marveling at how Otabeks turned out perfect enough to be on a magazine. While Yuri’s looked like they were done by a child but they were happy with there work, each of them grabbed a cupcake to enjoy while they watched t.v. Later that night after dinner they made sure the cupcakes were Potya proof and settled in for bed. For tonight Otabek was delighted that Yuri let him be the little spoon for once, Yuri’s strong arms and warmth slowly rocked him to sleep. As he was drifting off Yuri spoke softly, “Thank you Beka.” Yuri cuddled more into him and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Thank you for reading and for stellarblau for making a beautiful piece of artwork for this, if you want to see it head over to my tumblr!!! Also drop me a drabble!! ｡^‿^｡ @sassy-potato-of-wonder is me!


End file.
